Total Randominity
by Fwee
Summary: What happens when an author feels bored, and decides to twist a perfectly good story into something horrible, evil, and well, random. You get this, that's what. Didn't see that coming did ya… Repost, OneShot


**A/N:** I was feeling a bit depressed so I decided to go and do something that I would enjoy and everyone else would hate me for… This my loyal readers and flamers, is a story of chaos… Not that, 'It-makes-sense' chaos or even the 'evil chaos', no this… _this_ is TRUE chaos, the epitome of randomness, the killer of minds, the bringer of insanity. You know you want to read it… Just like those adds which you know are a lie but say 'Click and win!' even _after_ you've read the small print. This is _chaos_

**

* * *

Update:** Decided to repost this with a brand new name and blurb. I love this story so very very much. And this doesn't mean I'm back… Though, believe me, you're better off without stories such as these. :P 

Thanks to Videl1161 to making me even look at fanfiction again. (I had been away so long, I forgot to re-add it to my favourites after I rebooted my computer, and therefore forgot it.)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I bow to no laws of man!

* * *

**Note:** Don't try proving that the facts of this story are wrong… This whole _story_ is wrong.

* * *

**Total Random-inity**

Chaos

* * *

Gohan was walking back from school one day… Yes you heard right, _walking_, before he heard a strange sound and looked upward.

A few moments later Gohan had stopped walking and was now sleeping.

* * *

Videl was flying back from school one day… Yes you heard right once again, _flying_, before she heard a beep on her watch, she looked toward it, only to end up falling asleep.

* * *

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I own you now!" 

Gohan looked around curiously and seeing nothing decided to go back to sleep.

"HEY, I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Gohan looked around once again, and only saw a small green frog… It looked strangely familiar.

"Yes it is I Ginyu; I had knocked you out with my ROCK OF DOOM." Ginyu held up a small pebble which had 'DOOM' written on it in small red letters

Gohan looked at the frog for a moment, blasted it and once again, went to sleep.

* * *

Videl woke up and decided next time she shouldn't put some cautionary sleeping gas in her watch.

* * *

Goten woke up, (of course he never was asleep, but he was having fun pretending) and saw a squirrel, and started running after it before he heard a scream. 

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT SQUIRREL GOTEN."

"Why not?"

"It's mine!"

And Chi-chi started chasing after the squirrel on all four of her legs. Goten looked at his mother running after a squirrel and his face went sad, tears were threatening to escape his eyes before he saw that Oprah was on television...

"Yaaay, OOOPRAH!"

* * *

"We're the Team…" 

"The Team Rocker…"

"Team Rocker of…"

"Rocker of evil…"

"Of evil electronic…"

"Evil electronic chips…"

"Electronic chips from…"

**BOOM **

Trunks blasted the TV, deciding he was bored of Digipoke, the newest children's television show, and decided to scope out his father… Yes, you heard right for the third time, he was _looking_ for his father, the evil one which was surely to make him train. (You must be getting really annoyed at these.)

Trunks decided to open the closest door to the entertainment room, ignoring the signs of '**DANGER, WARNING:** THINGS WHICH WILL PAIN VERY BAD WILL HURTZ U IF YA OPEN ZIS DOOR.'

So, anyway, Trunks opened the door only to find… Vegeta sleeping...A cruel grin growing on Trunks's face.

Vegeta woke up to find his son trying to scratch a cruel grin which was growing on his face off. It grew bigger and bigger, before (what Vegeta guessed) it decided to let go of it's host and came off…

"AAAH, WHY WAS THERE AN EVIL GRIN GROWING ON MY FACE, WHAT DID MUM PUT IN THIS ROOM!"

Vegeta just looked on and laughed, before the cruel grin blew up and sprayed unusual blue goo everywhere (as opposed to your very common green goo).

Vegeta just said "I hate your mother."

* * *

Videl suddenly decided she should go to find Gohan, after all, he was her favourite victim, and within a few second she found herself in front of a sleeping Gohan. She looked down at the pavement (where Gohan was sleeping) and thought. 'Hey why don't I kiss him for no apparent reason?" 

She bent down, and got closer, and closer, and then fell over, because she couldn't bend down that far, only to wake Gohan up.

"Hey Videl, what are you doing on top of me."

Suddenly Videl got an angry look on her face, and was powering up… This was especially unusual because she didn't even know what ki was. Anyway, she was powering up, and Gohan was scared, he had felt her ki skyrocket, her fists were clenched in rage and her eyes were flickering teal, as her hair was flickering gold.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE!..."

She threw her head back and screamed loudly.

"TO WAKE!…"

Her hair became completely gold, and her muscles bulked up.

"UP!"

She looked down at the confused and scared Gohan with teal eyes, and power crackling around her.

"H-How is th-this possib- possibu-possible, I m-mean, I've met b-both your parent's and th-they're completely hu-human?… "

Suddenly Videl was normal again and looked at Gohan with a puzzled look on her face.

"Y-know, that's a good point."

* * *

Bulma woke up _without_ an evil grin growing on her face (You never know, it might've been a plague…) and decided to smile, because she was happy. She was happy because before she went to sleep she had a few bags of sugar. (Yes the condition was passed on to Trunks.)… Yes you heard right _sugar_. 

"Do you know what I'm going to do today Bob?" she said to the air. "I'm gonna make a machine!" She looked at the air nodding. "What machine you ask? I'm gonna make a FLYING machine." She looked at the air before her face became angry. "What do you mean it's already invented! No it's not! How dare you! I HATE YOU BOB!"

* * *

Chi-chi rammed her head against the door lightly a few times as if she was knocking. Goten answered the door and looked down at his mother, with a smile on his face. 

"Yaaay, mummy's back, and with the squirrel!"

Chi-chi nodded her head as if pleased with the praise. She brushed her hands and knees on the welcome mat, before going inside, jumping on the kitchen table and placing the unconscious squirrel on the plate.

"Muuum, can I have some of your sugar?"

Chi-chi shook her head fiercely before jumping in front of the sugar bag and growling at Goten as if she were a rabid wolf. Of course she wasn't actually a wolf, she was just on a sugar high. (Hah! You think this sugar condition came from Goku? He's insane enough as it is without that condition.)

"Ok mum…" Goten said sadly.

* * *

Videl looked at Gohan for an instant before saying. 

"You know Gohan, I never did kiss you."

Gohan gulped and looked at the suspiciously happy Videl, he closed his eyes in expectance. A few moments later he heard Videl.

"Here you go…"

Gohan opened his eyes in curious caution and saw Videl hand him something.

"It's a KISS album." Videl smiled at him innocently.

"I never did kiss you" is their slogan for their 'Yes-this-time-it-really-is-final-I-promise-No-really-it-is-believe-us-we're-not-doing-this-to-get-as-much-money-as-we-can-get-out-of-you-I-swear-and-no-I-am-not-discrimatory-against-anyone' tour.

Gohan looked back at Videl with a mixture of thankfulness and sadness at not getting a kiss.

"Aww, I'm gonna hug you now Gohan, I feel very unlike my tough self today."

Gohan opened his arms in confusion, only for Videl to jump on him and kiss him. They let go to take a breath and Gohan looked at Videl.

"Didn't you know that 'I'm gonna hug you now Gohan, I feel very unlike my tough self today' is an acronym for 'kiss'?" said Videl looking truly and honestly innocent.

"But that's not an acronym for 'kiss', that adds up to 'Ighyngifvu-'"

Gohan was interrupted by Videl kissing him again... Gohan started hearing a beep, only to hear a thump next to him. He broke away and looked at a sleeping Sharpener next to him.

"Oh right, yeah, the sleeping gas… Woops…"

* * *

Somehow everyone had managed to end up in the same spot… Yes you heard right, the _same _spot. Bulma was working on her flying machine (it had come with her), Vegeta was holding his arms around a teddy bear, Trunks was playing with a baby evil grin, Goten was looking guilty with sugar stuck in his hair and all over his fingers, Chi-chi was on all fours with the squirrel in her mouth, Videl was sitting on Gohan's stomach while trying to remove the sleeping gas function, only to spray herself. While Goku was being confined in a cage, and King Kai was standing outside it with a giant needle syringe. He looked at the crowd and hid it behind his back, with a nervous smile on his face. 

"Uh right, I came to umm, let Goku live cos well, I don't really have a reason, and there is actually no reason either, it's just one of those plot hole things.. Yup, well that's it, oh yeah, keep the needle…"

* * *

Gohan picked up the sleeping Videl and took her to the bed in his room, and lay her down on top of the covers. His mother was currently hunting Goku, who was glad she hadn't realized there was a giant needle on the front lawn. While Goten was watching re-runs of Oprah.

He looked at her peaceful face for a moment before he was smacked into the stars by Videl, who was super-saiyan-sleep-walking. She mumbled slightly before saying a string of words which made sense.

"I love you Gohan…"

* * *

**A/N:** To be honest I hate the ending, it was too mushy, but I couldn't see how I could end the story on an insane note. Oh well, now I'll just have problems categorizing this, seeing as this is Parody, Humour (Yes the Australian/English way!) and Romance… Oh well I hope you got a laugh out of this, or at least some well deserved hate for such pointless stories. Flame, review, whatever, this is a story made purely for my own benefit, I had heaps of fun writing this, and thought 'lets spread my insanity around' I'm sure you'd agree this is something you'd like to spread. Anyway, like I said, I don't care about reviews, just that you read it. 

So have fun reading it, or build hate reading it. Just read it.


End file.
